


Back to Reality

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Before he was Homelander, he was a little boy stuck in a room with only his imagination to escape.





	Back to Reality

The room is pristine and white, colourless without a soul. He hates it here. Loathes the smell of bleach, despises the doctors, and the loneliness. The only time he's free is when the lights go out, in the darkness his mind can imagine all sorts of things.

His favourite place to escape to inside his head is a red room. A ruby carpet, fluffy and soft underneath his bare feet. The smell of coffee and fresh bread fills the room, crimson walls with tiny white stars. It's warm and dimly lit. And he spins round and round until he's dizzy and falls. 

It all feels so real that when he opens his eyes it's a shock to be back in the room with white walls and the smell of bleach assaulting his nostrils.


End file.
